Desapercibido,,,
by Chachos
Summary: Por que una pelea en san valentín tampoco pasa por desapercibida...no al menos cuando Natsu y los demás están cerca. mal summary, pero no tengo idea de que poner, habrá Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza y Gale :v.


**Heeey!, bueno pues...vengo aquí como de costumbre a traer un oneshot por ser san valentín y esas cosas del demonio (?) y como de costumbre tarde xD, en fin sera en UA o universo alterno como quieran llamarle así que espero que les agrade :3.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima~.**

* * *

Es de mañana y hoy es el típico día de "enamorados" donde las parejas se demuestran más de lo normal su amor y en el cual se muestran más los lazos de amistad, pero bueno en la ciudad de Magnolia no sería la excepción tampoco, mientras tanto en una de las universidades de Magnolia, para ser específicos la universidad Fairy Tail, una de la más prestigiosas instituciones de todo Fiore sin mencionar que estaba a la par con la universidad de Sabertooth y después le seguía Lamia Scale, dejando eso aun lado en uno de los salones de clases de Fairy Tail en uno de los salones de clases se encontraban un grupo de muchachos hablando de cosas triviales recargados en el escritorio que correspondía al profesor aunque parece ser que fueron para nada a clases dado a que no habían tenido ninguna clase, bueno ellos seguían en sus conversaciones hasta que uno de sus compañeros entro corriendo y llamo la atención de estos, el muchacho venía con su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

-Alzack-dijeron los muchachos que se encontraban en el escritorio del profesor.

-Oi, ¿Qué sucede?-le cuestiono un joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos color grises.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-cuestiono un pelirrosado de cabellos alborotados.

-Serán idiotas-hablo un moreno alto de largos cabellos color negro con una banda en su frente y ojos color rojos, los anteriores dos muchachos lo miraron con reproche pero este solo dirigió su vista a Alzack-a mí no me engañas se lo has dicho ya ¿verdad?-los otros muchachos miraron confundidos y curiosos.

-S-sí…-dijo Alzack más rojo que cuando llego.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-cuestiono el de ojos rojos viendo como su compañero se coloraba en distintas tonalidades de rojo que hasta un tomate le tendría celos.

-Q-que s-sí…¡Bisca me ha aceptado!-grito alegremente con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-¡Bravo campeón!-dijeron los demás felicitando a su amigo que por fin después de mucho tiempo se podría decir que desde preparatoria él estaba totalmente enamorado de Bisca una linda chica de cabellos verdes, pero en cada san Valentín era lo mismo él tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero hoy ahora que llevaban un año estudiando en la universidad al fin se armó de valor y fue a declarársele siendo aceptado animadamente por Bisca.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-gritaba animadamente el pelirrosado.

-Pero hoy no podemos, tenemos trabajo-dijo él peli azul del grupo él cual tenía un tatuaje algo extraño por su ojo derecho.

-Cierto-concordó el de ojos rojos con él del tatuaje-Jellal tiene razón-dijo desganadamente-Gray ¿te quedaras en el turno de noche con nosotros también verdad?.

-Sí, prefiero trabajar tiempo extra que llegar a mi casa temprano y tener que soportar a Lyon y Ultear.

-¿Y tú Natsu?.

-Ah, como sea de todas formas hoy no me espera nadie en la casa solo Happy pero se la pasa de holgazán durmiendo y comiendo.

-Bien dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños-dijo burlonamente Gray.

-¿¡Quieres pelear cerebro de hielo!?-bramo Natsu alzando sus puños.

-¡Cuando quieras!-le rezongo Gray mientras se arremangaba las magas de su suéter.

Pronto empezó una pelea clásica entre Natsu y Gray, para ellos ya era costumbre pero en la pelea "accidentalmente" fueron involucrados sillas, pupitres, escobas, trapeadores, el escritorio del maestro salió volando por una de las ventanas e incluso uno que otro alumno que se unía a la pelea en un intento fallido de golpear a los causantes.

-Jellal-le llamo Gajeel mientras lanzaba unas sillas.

-¿Dime Gajeel?-respondía este mientras terminaba de noquear a uno de los "intrusos" que sea habían colado en la pelea de Natsu y Gray.

-Eres el vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil-lanzo a un sujeto por la ventana del salón-¿¡no se supone que puedes parar esta pelea más fácilmente!?.

-Claro-sonrió al instante en que sujetaba a dos sujetos por sus cabezas y hacían que estas chocaran-pero divertirse de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo…solo espero que _ella_ no se entere de que hice esto.

-Claro, te iría igual o peor que a nosotros-dijo de manera burlona Gajeel-bien creo que este es el último-lanzo a otro sujeto por la ventana.

-Digamos que sí…y no ese no era el último…son ellos-dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada a Natsu ya Gray.

-Tienes razón a ver…-se dirigió Gajeel hacia ellos tomando a Natsu del cuello de su camisa como si fuese un cachorro, por otro lado Jellal sostenía a Gray.

-Nosotros nos largamos-hablo Gajeel-nos esperan en el trabajo.

-Si alguien dice algo de lo que sucedió…les va a ir mal, mal, mal MAL-termino resaltando la última de una manera tan aterradora que hizo sudar a los pocos presentes no tan inconscientes del lugar dejando un desastre total en el salón o lo que quedaba de "el salón de clases".

La tarde cayo pronto, y los muchachos se dirigieron a su trabajo que era un restaurant-bar los cuatro muchachos habían conseguido entrar a trabajar de pura suerte porque fue cuando recién se fundó el lugar y los dueños resultaron ser muy buenos conocidos de ellos, y pues bueno el lugar era muy popular en toda Magnolia con el simple hecho de que alumnos de otras instituciones llegaban ahí puesto que el lugar era muy popular entre los jóvenes.

-Tsk ahora sí que está saturado de personas este lugar-se quejó Gajeel el cual estaba detrás de una barra limpiando unos vasos de vidrio con un trapo blanco, él iba vestido con el clásico traje de bartender y un pequeño delantal amarrado a su cintura con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y su cinta en la frente que evitaba que sus cabellos cayeran hacia enfrente.

-Y que lo digas-dijo el peli azul quien salía de lo que parecía ser una bodega cargando unas cajas y colocándolas en la barra.

-¡Jellal, la acabo de limpiar!-se quejó Gajeel mientras le lanzaba el trapo que usaba para limpiar los vasos.

-Lo siento pero me habías dicho que te hacían falta de estas botellas en la estantería-le contesto esquivando el trapo que le fue lanzado, este traía consigo solo un pantalón oscuro igual al de Gajeel con zapatos igual de vestir y un delantal largo amarrado a su cintura, y una camisa de manga larga color blanca y encima una camisa de botones de manga corta que atrás decía "Fairy Tail".

-¡Te gane imbécil!-grito Gray quien venía corriendo en un competencia con Natsu de ver "quien barría más rápido el suelo".

-¡Me metiste el pie para que me tropezara idiota!-le grito Natsu mientras le alcanzaba.

Estos al igual que Jellal vestían igual solo que en vez de traer zapatos de vestir estos constaban con los clásicos converse negros con blanco, y del pantalón de Gray colgaba una cadena que iba de adorno mientras que Natsu solo constaba con su bufanda color blanca con líneas formando cuadros.

-Estos no dejan de competir-dijo Jellal con una ligera gotita de sudor corriendo por su sien.

-Si Mira y Elfman no me hubieran puesto de bartender estaría controlando a esos dos-opto por decir Gajeel.

-O peleando con ellos-dijo en un tono burlón Jellal.

-¡Oye!-iba a reclamar si no fuera porque en una de las mesas se escuchaba más alboroto de lo común, ellos por inercia fueron a ver si todo estaba bien.

-¿Está todo bien?-cuestiono Jellal amablemente a la mesa en la cual se encontraban un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados y ojos azules con una cicatriz en su ceja derecha, a un lado de este se encontraba un chico de cabello un poco largo color negro atado a una pequeña coleta los ojos rojos de este último le recordaron a su amigo Gajeel por un momento.

-Sí, todo está bien-dijo el rubio animadamente mientras que el pelinegro solo soltaba un suspiro como de "ya que".

-Bien-dijo Jellal retirándose poco a poco escuchando lo que decían esos muchachos por un momento se le hicieron familiares ¿pero de dónde?, llego a donde estaba con Gajeel para ayudarle a colocar vasos y botellas en las estanterías-dicen que el bartender hace buenas bebidas-dijo un poco burlón.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-cuestiono Redfox algo irritado.

-Los chicos de aquella mesa-señalo con disimulo al chico rubio y al pelinegro.

-¿uhmm, esos mocosos?-los miro con detenimiento-Sabertooth…

-¿Qué?-cuestiono el del tatuaje algo confundido-¿sabertooth?.

-Son de la otra universidad que está a la par con Fairy Tail…

-¡Viejo tienes que reconocer que este lugar es tan bueno como nos lo dijeron, y no digas que no es verdad Rogue!-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno…quizás por esta vez razón Sting…y si las bebidas son muy buenas.

-Efectivamente los alumnos de Sabertooth tienen que venir a este lugar-dijo de manera arrogante Sting.

-Vaya vaya, no sabía que alumnos de Sabertooth venían a este lugar-se escuchó una voz captando la atención de Rogue y Sting.

-Tú…¡tú eres aquel chico de Lamia Scale con los que tuvimos un partido de futbol americano hace dos semanas!.

-Pues…este lugar es público y…-no termino de hablar puesto que fue arrastrado a una nube de humo en la cual estaban peleando dos personas.

-¿¡Pero que carajos!?-cuestionaron Sting y Rogue sorprendidos de ver cómo el chico de Lamia Scale había sido arrastrado a esa nube.

-¡Te dije que no te atravesaras en mi pasillo sesos congelados!-gritaba un pelirrosado mientras golpeaba a su otro compañero.

-¡Tú te atravesaste en mi camino rosadito!-gritaba un pelinegro mientras soltaba puñetazos al chico pelirrosado.

Pero ambos chicos dejaron de pelear al notar que ninguno recibía los golpes que se daban.

-¿Pero qué…?-cuestionaba con confusión-oye Gray ¿este no es tu hermano?.

-¿¡Lyon!?-dijo Fullbuster algo sorprendido de ver a su hermano en lo que era la pelea de él y Natsu-¿¡Que haces aquí!?.

-Gray-dijo en forma de saludo mientras se acomodaba un poco su ropa que fue arrugada por el impacto del que fue arrastrado a la pelea de su hermano y Natsu-siempre peleando con Natsu y creo que la pregunta es al revés ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-lo miro bien-espera no me digas que tú…-la cara de Gray palideció un poco-¿trabajas aquí?-le cuestiono burlonamente, oh sí cualquier cosa era buena para molestar a su hermano.

-B-bueno…¿¡Y sí fuera así que!?, en la casa nunca puedo estar tranquilo por tu culpa y la de Ultear!.

-Rogue-le llamo Sting en un tono de voz que solo pudieran escuchar ellos dos-¿has visto lo que dice en las camisas de los meseros?-dijo señalándole discretamente a Natsu y Gray.

-Fairy Tail-dijo en un susurro el pelinegro-entonces eso quiere decir que…

-Sí…son ellos-dijo Sting mirando al chico de Lamia Scale, al pelinegro y por ultimo al de cabello rosado-Natsu…

-Entonces-Rogue empezó a analizar el lugar con la mirada buscando un punto fijo hasta que lo encontró detrás de la barra-Gajeel…

Pero como Gajeel y Natsu poseían un oído tan fino como el de algún perro no pasaron desapercibidos de los chicos de cabello rubio y el pelinegro, Gajeel dejo un vaso de manera brusca en la barra mientras Jellal le decía en un tono de voz bajo que se tranquilizara, Natsu por su parte solo volteo y miro de reojo al chico de cabello rubio permanecieron varios minutos en silencio mientras Gray seguía discutiendo con Lyon.

-Natsu de Fairy Tail, uno de los mejores peleadores que tiene el club de artes marciales junto a Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y…¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que está por encima de ustedes?, ¿Titania?-sonrío burlonamente, esto último llamo la atención de Jellal.

-¿Los conocen de algún lugar?-se les unió el chico del tatuaje tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía pues escucho clara mente que hablaban de "Titania" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil o más bien Erza Scarlet…SU Erza, una chica de cabellos largos color rojo escarlata de cuerpo de infarto…tenían una relación pues ya llevaban como dos años de ser novios pero no lo hacían publico aun...no del todo solo pocas personas lo sabía, pero cuando escucho que esos sujetos la nombraron provoco que algo dentro de su ser se retorciera.

Elfman ¿has visto a Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal?-cuestiono una linda albina de cabellos blancos a un sujeto sumamente alto y fortachón.

-¡Claro Mira-nee, ellos están en una pelea de HOMBRES!.

-¿¡Que!?-empezó a buscarlos con la mirada hasta que logro divisarlos en un lugar poco visible para muchas personas-Erza se va a…

_¿¡Que significa esto!?._

_-_Muy tarde-dijo la albina con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Pues tú cara es tan fea y aterradora como la de Erza cuando se enoja!-fue lo que se escuchó cuando el lugar quedo en completo silencio, pobre del sujeto que haya dicho eso…ya estaba muerto…

-Natsu…-dijo Erza de una manera tan temible que el mismo diablo le tendría miedo.

-¿¡E-erza!?-gritaron los alumnos de Fairy Tail mientras veían como la nombrada se acercaba con intenciones nada buenas al peli rosa.

-Erza, ¿Qué está sucediendo?, escuchamos que había mucho alboroto y decidimos venir a ver que pasaba.

-¡Lucy!-grito Natsu como viendo un rayo de esperanza al ver a la rubia entrar al lugar para después posarse detrás de ella como si fuese algún tipo de escudo "anti-Erza".

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Natsu?-cuestiono la rubia en un tono monótono, sabía que algo había hecho el pelirrosado.

-¿Están todos bien?-cuestionaron dos peli azules que recién habían llegado al lugar.

-Todo está bien enana-hablo Gajeel recargo su brazo encima de la peli azul a la cual llamo enana-aun no pasa nada grave…hola mujer de agua~-saludo a la otra peli azul.

-¡No me digas enana!, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?, L E V Y-dijo la peli azul haciendo un puchero mientras le deletreaba su nombre.

-Juvia tiene nombre Gajeel-kun…espera ¿Cómo que "aún no pasa nada grave"?.

-De un momento a otro pasamos a ser completamente ignorados…-dijeron Sting, Rogue y Lyon con un aura totalmente deprimente.

-Espera un momento…-hablo para sí mismo Lyon posando sus ojos en una de las chicas de cabellos azules mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella y tomaba las manos de la misma-¿a-acaso esto es a lo que le llaman amor a primera vista?-cuestiono levemente sonrojado.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?-la peli azul proceso lo que recién escuchaba del chico de cabellos albinos-¿¡eh!?-se sonrojo completamente-J-juvia se siente incómoda…-dijo en un susurro escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Juvia…¡qué nombre tan más bello!, ¿te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos azul profundo y unas hermosas largas pestañas?, ¿o que tu cabello azul ondulado parecen hermosas cataratas?-le dijo de una manera estúpidamente sensual provocando que a la muchacha le saliera humo por las orejas.

-¡Wow!, había escuchado rumores de que la poderosa Titania daba miedo pero viéndola en persona me atrevo a decir que es muy sexy-comento Sting recibiendo una mirada muy pesada encima de él.

-¿Q-que c-cosas dic-es?-cuestionaba penosamente Erza mientras su cara no era distinguida por el color de su cabello.

-También había escuchado rumores de que todas las chicas de Fairy Tail eran tan feas como un ogro, pero viendo a estas bellezas me retracto de a ver creído esos rumores-dijo otro tipo completamente desconocido.

-Es cierto, la rubia no está tan mal…parece una conejita de la mansión play-boy-dijo otro que se acercó mucho al rostro de Lucy provocando que esta se sintiera realmente incomoda por el comentario.

-Y está es muy chaparrita-dijo otro posándose a un lado de Levy-es perfecta tal como me gustan-termino diciendo de manera morbosa mientras se relamía los labios.

-E-estos sujetos están locos…-dijo en un susurro Levy.

-¡Oye aléjate de Lucy!-grito Natsu ahora poniendo a ella detrás suyo-¿¡Quién te crees!?, ¡nadie molesta a Lucy mientras este yo!-termino de decir soltándole un puñetazo en la cara a ese sujeto.

-Enana váyanse de aquí tú, la coneja y Juvia-dijo Gajeel mientras se ponía enfrente de Levy y se tronaba los nudillos-esto se pondrá feo…

-Eeeh…-solo atinó a decir Levy.

-¡Juvia!, acéptalo…somos el uno para el otro yo soy el único para…-no termino de profesar palabra alguna puesto que su "hermano" menor llego atacándolo con una patada voladora sosteniendo a Juvia en brazos.

-¡Gray-sama!.

-No es divertido ver que idiotas de otras escuelas molesten a mis compañeros de Fairy Tail-termino de decir en lo que bajaba a Juvia.

-¡Gray idiota!-dijo Lyon mientras se tocaba la mejilla la cual fue golpeada por la patada voladora de Gray-tú pequeño imbécil…¡Estás enamorado de Juvia!-grito señalándolo.

-E-eeh…-tanto Gray como Juvia se habían puesto blancos o como si de piedra se hubieran vuelto ante tal comentario, la muchacha se sonrojo a más no poder mientras Gray sacaba a relucir su lado Tsundere.

-¡Eso no te importa imbécil!, ¿¡quieres pelear!?-dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-¡Cuando quieras idiota!-dijo Lyon haciendo la misma acción que Gray al quitarse la camisa.

-Erza-san, acépteme como su mascota-dijo un chico de cabellera rubio que en menos de una milésima de segundo salió volando…literalmente del lugar.

-¿Pero quién fue?-cuestiono Scarlet mientras se giraba para ver al agresor del chico rubio-¿¡J-jellal!?.

-Hola Erza-dijo en un tono tan serio que la misma Erza conocía y sabía que no significaba nada bueno.

-E-esto y-yo-empezó a tartamudear como si de la primera cita que tuvo con Jellal se tratara.

-Creo que tenemos "cuentas" que hacer-dijo mientras la tomaba posesivamente de la mano y salían del lugar con una Erza muy,muy pero muy sonrojada.

-¡Estoy encendido!-grito Natsu mientras lanzaba golpes, mesas, sillas y lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Nunca van a cambiar-dijo Mirajane que se encontraba detrás de la recepción viendo como su hermano Elfman se unía a la pelea-debería pensar seriamente en hacer este lugar únicamente a los miembros de Fairy Tail~.

Tras tres horas de terminar con la pelea él lugar quedó hecho garras…mesas y sillas rotas sin mencionar las ventanas y los vasos y platos, todos estaban tirados en el suelo cansados de pelear con sus respiraciones agitadas y otros inconscientes.

-Fue una gran pelea-dijo Natsu levantándose del lugar viendo a los demás tirados en el suelo.

-Y que lo digas Salamander-hablo Gajeel saliendo de debajo de escombros de metal que sabrá Mavis de donde salió.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está Lucy?-cuestiono Natsu buscando a la rubia con la mirada, tan pronto como pudo se levantó y salió del lugar para ir a buscarla-tengo que encontrarla, ¡Lucy! ¿¡Donde estas!?-corría por las calles de Magnolia mientras gritaba el nombre de la rubia, corrió y corrió y jamás la encontró un escalofrío recorrió su columna ¿y si algo malo le había pasado? No, no podía nunca se lo personaría así mismo, mil y un pensamientos malos pasaron por su mente pero todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron al instante en el que la vio sentada en la banqueta-¡Lucy!.

-¡Natsu!-se levantó-hasta que por fin…¿¡qué te pasa!?-chillo al sentir como Natsu la abrazaba sorpresivamente, se ruborizo a mas no poder se sentía incomoda pero…no quería que la soltara así que opto por corresponder al abrazo-¿Qué sucede Natsu?.

-Nunca…nunca…pero NUNCA-aspiro un poco el aroma de la rubia haciendo que esta se estremeciera un poco-jamás te vuelvas a ir así…

-¡pero sí tú y Gajeel nos dijeron que nos fuera…

-¡Tonta, estaba preocupado!-lo soltó de golpe haciendo que la chica que tenía abrazada ensanchara sus ojos color chocolate.

-N-natsu…

-Nunca te vuelvas a ir de mi lado Lucy…no toleraría la idea de perderte o que te fueras…

-N-no…n-nunca me iré de t-tu lado…

A unas cuantas cuadras de ahí…

-Sabía que estarías aquí enana-dijo Gajeel entrando a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad.

-Ah…ya han terminado su batalla por demostrar quien tiene más "hombría"-dijo la pequeña peli azul con unos cuantos libros en la mano tratando de no hacer contacto con los ojos rojos de Gajeel.

-Oye ¿Por qué me estas evitando?.

-No lo hago…

-Sí que lo haces enana-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Me corriste del restaurant por estar peleándote con esos tipejos por el simple hecho de ser machista! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?-le contesto muy molesta y la verdad era extraño ver a Levy enojada.

-¡Te estaba defendiendo enana!-le contestó sin pensar, se golpeó mentalmente por responder de esa manera, bueno era más o menos similar a lo que tenía en mente pero no lo que realmente quería decir.

La pequeña peli azul se sonrojo levemente, desvió su mirada de Gajeel fingiendo buscar algun libro en la estantería-P-puedes acompañarme a casa si aún l-lo d-deseas…-termino de decir mientras Gajeel asentía.

Por otro lado saliendo de un callejón se encontraba Erza quien lucía como si recién se acabara de levantar su cabello estaba todo desordenado y ella estaba en igualdad con su cabello de sonrojada iba tapándose con su mismo cabello suelto todo su cuello mientras detrás de ella venía saliendo Jellal algo sonrojado pero con una sonrisa triunfante.

-T-te has ido a l-los ext-remos-termino de decir Scarlet.

-¿te arrepientes?-la miro por unos segundos viendo que esta lo negaba-no es tan diferente como cuando lo hacemos en la of…

¡Cállate!-le grito totalmente sonrojada.

Por otro lado ya un poco más retirado del centro de la ciudad, por la banqueta se podía ver a una peli azul ayudando a un pelinegro a mantenerse de pie mientras caminaba con este recargado sobre su hombro.

-Gray-sama ya no debería pelear constantemente-le dijo mientras ella seguía mirando hacia enfrente.

-Tche-chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba al lado contrario que no fuera ella-con los idiotas de Natsu y Gajeel es imposible no pelear.

-No se le puede hacer nada-soltó en un suspiro ella.

-Juvia…-la llamo captando la atención de ella-¿Por qué haces esto?.

-¿Por qué hace que Juvia?-cuestiono de manera inocente.

-Esto de ayudarme aunque no te lo pida, siempre estás ahí para ayudarme en lo que sea…digo no es que me moleste…al contrario es una buena acción…

-B-bueno…Juvia lo hace para poder acercarse más a las personas y no ser tan tímida-le contesto, pero de un momento a otro unas palabras pasaron su mente-a-aparte e-es lo que haría por _mis compañeros…_

Mentirosa-le contesto secamente mientras ponía sus ojos grises encima de ella.

-¿P-porque Juvia habría de mentirle?-le respondió tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible pues sentir la mirada gris encima de ella no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Por qué...se perfectamente que esas no son tus intenciones-ella alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Gray que la miraban directamente.

-G-gray-sama…-¿¡desde cuándo se había acercado tanto a su cara!?, ¡oh por Mavis, muy seguramente ahorita esta tan roja como el cabello de Erza!.

Y bueno pues así paso él día de "san Valentín" en la ciudad de Magnolia, como de costumbre haciendo alboroto, en el restaurant de los Strauss se encontraban aun los sujetos que habían peleado, Lyon estaba por ahí inconsciente mientras que Sting y Rogue habían experimentado lo que era tener una pelea con la universidad de Fairy Tail, y ¡vaya que eran más salvajes de lo que decían los rumores!, pero una cosa que si aprendieron y no dejaron pasar desapercibida es que…nunca, nunca ni jamás de los jamases se te llegue a pasar por la cabeza querer ligarte o acortejar a una de las estudiantes de Fairy Tail…no al menos enfrente de los varones.

* * *

**¿Reviews :s?**

**bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero que tambien se la hayan pasado muy bien el dia de san valentín...si eso xD, bueno ya paso a retirarme!**

**se despide Clauly, ciao-ciao~.**


End file.
